Uncle Cole
by Dark Goddess013
Summary: What if Wyatt hadn't said Uncle Coop but Uncle Cole? Would it change anything or would it change everything? Read to find out! Phoebe\Cole oneshot!


Uncle Cole

Phoebe's Pov

We were sitting down, talking about what we're going to do when suddenly future Wyatt and Chris orbed in

"Wyatt!" I exclaimed, confused as to why they were here

"Chris. What are you two doing here?" Piper asked, equally confused as to why they were here

"Somebody just screwed up our future." Chris told us "I mean we don't know what happened. One minute everything's fine. We're kicking demon ass, and…" Chris added

"Actually, I was kicking demon ass." Wyatt corrected his brother and Chris scoffed and shook his head, rolling his eyes

"Watch your language, both of you." Piper scolded, pointing her finger at them

"Sorry mom." They apologized in unison and Piper smiled

"Anyway, suddenly, in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed." Wyatt started

"And the demons started kicking our ass—buts…" Chris corrected himself seeing Piper's warning look before continuing "Butts, just because Wyatt lost his powers so we cast a spell to take us back when they were lost and it took us here. To you." Chris finished explaining

"It had to be Billie and Christy. They used the Hollow to steal his powers. I'm gonna kill them." Piper said

"I think the only way to get his powers back is to go back and stop them." I told them

"But how do we know exactly when to go back to?" Grams asked

"I'll know, or at least I'm hoping little Wyatt might be able to jog my memory." Wyatt answered

"Well, he's at dads. I mean grandpas. Do you remember how to get there?" Piper asked

"Yeah, absolutely." Chris said with a nod when Coop hearted in and Piper gave him his ring back

"Coop! Hey, now that I think about where's Uncle Cole?" Wyatt asked before Chris slapped him on the arm

"Wyatt, He's not back and they're not back together yet." Chris told him and Wyatt gasped and put a hand over his mouth

"Uncle Cole? When does he come back? We get back together?"I asked with a smile on my face, hopeful that we would get our second chance together like we should have when he came back from Wasteland if only I hadn't pushed him away, I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to him, for not being there for him when he needed me and, while I didn't know it at the time, the person that was currently haunting my thoughts was standing on the side of me in Limbo and for the first time in a couple of years he was feeling hopeful that there was a chance that I believed in our love as much as he did, that I wanted our second chance as much as he did.

"Okay, everybody out, go!" Piper order and Chris and Wyatt grabbed mom, who wanted to see dad, and orbed out and Piper, Paige, Grams and I did the same.

* * *

We vanquished the Triad and Dumaid, Billie vanquished Christy, Piper got Leo back and Piper and Paige were saying bye to mom and Grams and I was saying bye to Wyatt and Chris.

"Remember Aunt Phoebe, it's not always going to be easy and there are going to be fights where your both to stubborn to apologize and say you were wrong but, as you once told me, you get over it by trusting in him and your love." Wyatt told me

"Yeah, you two have an epic, everlasting and unbreakable love that could rival mom and dads." Chris agreed before we all hugged and everybody went back to their rightful times. It was hard watching mom go back to a time where we knew she was going to die but, as we've long since learned, destiny is destiny, some things are meant to be and some things aren't. Speaking of things that are meant to be, I just finished the spell to bring Cole back.

"_Magic forces black and white_.

_Reaching out through space and light_.

_Spirits of air, forest and sea_.

_Bring the half demon Cole back to me_." I chanted and a bunch of grey lights circled around a body and when they faded Cole was standing there in a suit, looking handsome as usual.

"Cole." I breathed and he looked in my eyes

"Phoebe." He breathed and smiled at me and with that I walked up to him and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me off the ground and spun me around all the while kissing me back before putting me back on the ground and we broke apart. He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned my head against it and kissed his palm like we used to do.

"I've missed you so much and I'm so sorry for how I treated you." I told him

"It's all in the past. God, I love you, Phoebe." He said

"I love you too, Cole." I said back and we leaned in for another kiss

[Epilogue]

So much has happened over the last eight years. So much has been gained and lost. Still, in some ways, I feel like my life is really just beginning. I became a writer and Cole, well, Cole stuck to vanquishing demons and saving innocents which is probably a good thing because let's face it he can't pull off being human and I realize that now. It's funny because Cole has almost nothing in common with the list of quality's the perfect man would have to have that I came up with and that's because he's not perfect, nowhere near perfect but he's perfect for me.

Cole and I eventually got married again but this time we had a Handfasting in the manor with just my sisters, Leo, the boys and Darryl and Shelia. Cole had on the same suit as when I brought him back and I had on the dress from our first date.

"_Heart to thee_

_Body to thee_,

_Always and Forever,_

"_So mote it be_." We said and Grams and everybody else said "_So mote it be_." And we kissed for the first time as husband and wife. I finally got my daughter, Lily, which I had seen in my vision along with our other daughter, who we named Emma, and our two twin sons, Ben and James, who I had not seen in my vision. We had some tough times like when the Source came back but we dealt with it the same way we deal with everything

The Charmed way.

* * *

Please review and anything you recognize is from Charmed. Thank you, hope you like it.

Xxx Dark Goddess109 Xxx


End file.
